Perfect
by Lexi-chan
Summary: Something from Simple plan's Perfect. Yahiko and Shinya gets into a fight. Will Shinya ever be perfect? What will be the outcome of it? Find out in here...


A/N this came out late coz I went on a vacation.. anyways, hope you like it  
  
Shinya looked at his father. Yahiko grunted and looked away. They just had a big fight last night. Tsubame couldn't even stop them from yelling at each other. Shinya wanted to have it all stop, but his father was still steaming mad at him.  
  
HEY DAD LOOK AT ME  
  
"Dad," Shinya whispered. Yahiko turned and looked at him, "what happened?"  
  
THINK BACK AND TALK TO ME  
  
Yahiko shrugged and turned back to the window. "Go do something else, Shinya!"  
  
"But."  
  
"GO!"  
  
DID I GROW UP ACORDING TO PLAN?  
  
"Dad, this has to stop. It was all last night," said Shinya.  
  
"I know," replied Yahiko.  
  
"So?"  
  
DO YOU THINK I'M WASTING MY TIME DOING THE THINGS I WANNA DO?  
  
Shinya looked at his father. "I can't stop being with my friends."  
  
COZ IT HURTS WHEN YOU DISAPPROVE ALL DOING  
  
Yahiko looked at him angrily. "They're bad influences. Drinking and smoking and drugs!" he yelled.  
  
Shinya sighed, 'But you also drink!" he protested.  
  
"That's where I went wrong!"  
  
AND NOW I TRY TO MAKE IT  
  
"Shinya, that's where I went wrong! That's where I got sick," he said harshly.  
  
"Got sick?" asked Shinya.  
  
Yahiko nodded. "That's right."  
  
Shinya glared at him. "You're not sick," he said unbelievingly.  
  
Yahiko sighed, "Well I am because of it."  
  
I JUST WANNA MAKE YOU PROUD  
  
"Then I'll stop being with them," said Shinya, "for you."  
  
Yahiko looked at him. "What are you talking about?!"  
  
"Like what I said," replied Shinya.  
  
Yahiko grunted. "Yeah right."  
  
I'M NEVER GONNA BE GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU  
  
I CAN'T PRETANEND THAT I'M ALL RIGHT  
  
After three days, he couldn't let go of being with his friends. He just wanted to have fun.  
  
"Dad, I tried," he said.  
  
Yahiko looked away. "I knew it. Hell of a son you are."  
  
AND YOU CANNOT CHANGE ME  
  
"I'm sorry, Dad."  
  
CUZ WE LOST IT ALL  
  
"Sorry is not enough," said Yahiko. "It's more than saying it."  
  
"How can I prove to you that I'm sorry?" asked Shinya angrily. "I give up!"  
  
"I thought you were the perfect son."  
  
"I'm sorry! I can't be perfect!" yelled Shinya.  
  
I'M SORRY, I CAN'T BE PERFECT  
  
"I'm not asking you to be perfect," said Yahiko.  
  
"well you are right now."  
  
The fight went on until that night and both went bitterly in bed. Tsubame tried to make them up, but they wouldn't themselves. She couldn't bear to see her 15-year-old son talk bitterly to his father and vice versa, but she didn't know what to do.  
  
Two years later, they finally found out that Shinya has the same disease his father had from drinking.  
  
"See what I warned you about?" asked Yahiko angrily.  
  
NOW IT'S TOO LATE AND WE CAN'T GO BACK  
  
"I'm sorry," said Shinya.  
  
"You cannot say anything but sorry since you were 15!"  
  
I'M SORRY I CAN'T BE PERFECT  
  
I TRIED NOT TO THINK ABOUT THE PAIN IN ME INSIDE  
  
Shinya lied back in his bed. "Sorry huh?" Tears came down his cheeks. "but I really am sorry. I didn't know."  
  
Tsubame knocked on his room. "Shinya.."  
  
Shinya sat up and wiped his tears. "What?" he asked.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Whatever.."  
  
Tsubame sat beside him. "Are you angry at Yahiko?" she asked.  
  
Shinya nodded bitterly. "Of course!" He didn't realize he was crying again. "He's...he's..."  
  
DID YOU KNOW YOU USED TO BE MY HERO?  
  
"He used to be who I looked up to when I was 3. He used to be someone like you. But I don't know. He wanted be to be what I can't be," he explained, "perfect."  
  
ALL THE DAYS YOU SPENT WITH ME  
  
"He used to take me to the park. He used to say I love you, but now he always seemed mad at me," he said.  
  
AND NOW SEEMS SO FAR AWAY  
  
"Like he never loved me."  
  
AND YOU DON'T SEEM TO CARE ANYMORE  
  
AND NOW I TRY HARD TO MAKE IT  
  
"When I was still in school, I got straight A's. No bad reports, but." He sighed, 'Only because of some friends.."  
  
I JUST WANNA MAKE YOU PROUD  
  
Tsubame sighed, "I'll go talk to your father."  
  
"No need," Yahiko said, looking at the both of them.  
  
I'M NEVER GONNA BE GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU  
  
"Shinya," said Yahiko sitting down, "let's talk."  
  
I CAN'T STAND ANOTHER FIGHT  
  
"I don't want to talk," said Shinya. "We'll just end up fighting."  
  
AND NOTHING ENDS UP ALRIGHT  
  
"No more fights."  
  
NOTHING'S GONNA CHANGE THE THINGS YOU SAID  
  
"Dad, we fought, and it's still around. You can't take back those words."  
  
"Why?" asked Yahiko.  
  
NOTHING'S GONNA MAKE THIS RIGHT AGAIN  
  
"Because you already said them," Shinya explained.  
  
"Then forget it," said Yahiko, standing up to leave.  
  
"No!"  
  
PLEASE DON'T TRUN YOUR BACK  
  
"What is it this time?" asked Yahiko  
  
"Dad, I.."  
  
I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S HARD  
  
"Forget it, Shinya."  
  
JUST TO TALK TO YOU  
  
"Dad, I'm sorry I can't be perfect."  
  
CUZ YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND  
  
"Shinya," Yahiko said, He looked at his son before leaving the room, "no one can be perfect."  
  
A/N please R&R.. 


End file.
